Question: Vanessa did 17 jumping jacks in the morning. Ishaan did 2 jumping jacks around noon. How many more jumping jacks did Vanessa do than Ishaan?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's jumping jacks and Ishaan's jumping jacks. The difference is $17 - 2$ jumping jacks. $17 - 2 = 15$.